


i wanna feel the heat with somebody

by dialecstatic



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, okada is a lovestruck kid, whitney houston is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dialecstatic/pseuds/dialecstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>okada doesn't dance. shinsuke thinks he's too young to be holding himself back like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna feel the heat with somebody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [altair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altair/gifts), [Carrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrie/gifts), [marya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marya/gifts).



> written for altaïr, carrie and marya, who should really know better than to enable me ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> inspired by altaïr's headcanon that the reason okada just stood there and posed in the "happy" music video is that he's a terrible dancer.

 

> i've been in love and lost my senses spinning through the town
> 
> sooner or later the fever ends and i wind up feeling down
> 
> i need a man who'll take a chance on a love that burns hot enough to last
> 
> and when the night falls, my lonely heart calls
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

Okada doesn’t dance.

 

He doesn’t like it, doesn’t see the use for it. What’s the good in getting all sweaty and disheveled, and making a fool out of yourself in the process?

The fact that he trips over his own feet everytime he tries definitely doesn’t have anything to do with that. He just doesn’t dance. Doesn’t understand what all the hype is about.

 

When Chaos is out celebrating, he usually stays at their table, making sure everything stays in its place. Yano has tried sometimes to get him on his feet, getting in his face and pulling him towards the dancefloor, where Shinsuke is - as usual - making a spectacle out of himself, but Okada stands his ground and remains stone-faced as he knows how to do.

 

He doesn’t dance.

 

He also doesn’t stare at Shinsuke as he gets lost in the music and the movement, his body fluid like water, pure bliss on his face as he gives the people the best show of their lives. Absolutely not.

 

So when Shinsuke knocks on his door one evening, a mischievous expression on hisface and an old CD in one hand, he doesn’t know what to make of the situation.

 

“What in the world are you doing here.”

 

Shinsuke doesn’t reply, just waltzes past him and into the apartment, waving the CD in his face.

 

Whitney Houston. Of course. It’s Shinsuke after all, and Okada knows he’s a sucker for all things dramatically eighties.

 

“This has gone on long enough,” Shinsuke says, a wicked grin forming on his face “I’m tired of watching you grit your teeth and tap your feet and think that nobody notices.”

 

He takes another step forward.

 

“When we were filming that video, you just stood there and posed. We get it, you’re the Rainmaker. But you had an opportunity to finally have some fun, and you didn’t take it, and that makes me sad.”

 

Okada doesn’t know what to do with that.

 

“You’re too young to be this uptight.”

 

Ah.

 

Okada knows that’s what people think. That he’s just an uptight rich boy, who thinks lowly of everyone and thinks he’s too good for any human interaction outside of the ring. It’s not exactly true. He likes being around the rest of Chaos, quietly listening to their nonsense and pretending to like beer so Yano will stop badgering him, and snapping a few pictures to remember the moment. It’s good for him, Gedo told him before, and he knows it. He’s just not as open as they are. Definitely not as open as Shinsuke.

 

Also, he doesn’t dance.

 

“I don’t… I’m not sure this is a good idea.”

 

“No. Don’t give me that” Shinsuke grabs his hand. Okada feels his cheeks catch on fire. “Hey. It’s just you and me.”

 

Just you and me. You and me. If Okada stops lying to himself for a second, that’s how he always wants it to be.

 

So he sighs, tries to collect himself, and motions to the CD player next to the TV. When Shinsuke lets go of his hand, he rubs his thumb along his palm, feels where Shinsuke’s skin was just a moment ago, warm and slightly rugged from years in the ring.

 

He hears the familiar sound of the player gearing up, and soon enough Whitney Houston’s voice is filling the room, along with a rhythm that Shinsuke loses no time tapping his feet to.

 

He slowly makes his way towards Okada, who is suddenly all too aware of his own body. People often praise his physique, say that his height and built are ideal and almost always give him an advantage in matches, but right now as he looks down, all he can see are gangly limbs, like an overgrown child’s, and he knows his feet are going to fail him.

 

His train of thought is stopped when Shinsuke comes to settle at his side and takes his hand again, smiling up at him.

 

“Okay. Let’s start slow.”

 

He starts moving from let to right, one foot in front of the other, hips swaying ever so slightly, and it takes Okada all of his power of will to not turn beet red again.

 

He’s going to look ridiculous.

 

But this is Shinsuke. He’s never afraid, not when it comes to his body and putting on a show. Where he finds all that self-confidence, Okada will never know, but he admires Shinsuke more than he can say. More than he’ll ever be willing to admit.

 

This is Shinsuke, and Okada can never resist him, no matter how hard he tries. He can’t keep his cool around him.

 

So he watches Shinsuke’s feet intently and tries to imitate the movement, focusing on the floor so he doesn’t catch a glimpse of the other man’s face, of how Shinsuke gets when he dances.

 

He surprises himself when he manages to settle into the rhythm, and Shinsuke exclaims, “Ah! See? When you put in the effort, you can do it! Let’s change it up a bit, ok?”

 

As long as you don’t let go of my hand, ok. Is what Okada is thinking, almost out loud, but he stops himself just in time.

 

At his side, Shinsuke doesn’t let go of his hand, but he gets a little farther, his feet sliding across the floor, and then. Then he twists his body and actually twirls, getting their arms up in the air, and Okada loses his balance and almost brings both of them to the ground.

 

“Woah!” Shinsuke yelps as he steadies himself, balancing on one foot like a flamingo. “Okay. Okay, little big man. Maybe I should’ve warned you.”

 

Okada blushes at the nickname, but he breathes in and tries to regain his composure.

 

“Sorry.” he says, and Shinsuke looks at him so fondly he thinks he’s going to melt. “Can we… Can we try again?”

 

Shinsuke smiles so wide that Okada has to look away.

 

“That’s the spirit!!” Okada can hear the “yeaoh” in his voice. If they were in public, he’d roll his eyes, maybe smirk a little. Right now he just wants to lean down and... “Yes, yes, let’s try again!”

 

He runs to the CD player to put the song back at the beginning, and then runs back to Okada’s side, and their hands find each other again.

 

“Ok. You remember the first steps?”

 

He does, and this time it’s as easy as walking, with Shinsuke leading him. When he twirls, Okada knows what to do and he twists his body to accommodate him, and Shinsuke is beaming with pride. He starts swaying his hips a bit more, letting lose, and Okada tries to follow his lead, feeling less awkward by the second. Every inch of Shinsuke’s body is radiating heat and confidence, and Okada absorbs all of it, every little thing Shinsuke gives him. He feels himself smiling, and closes his eyes, letting the music guide him, losing himself in it for what he’s pretty sure is the first time in his life.

 

When the song comes to an end, he feels two hands grabbing his, and when he opens his eyes, Shinsuke has gotten impossibly close and is smiling at him, that toothy, crooked smile that Okada sees sometimes when he closes his eyes. His hair is a wavy mess falling on his shoulders and his eyes are fixated on Okada, glowing with a mix of fondness and admiration.

 

“I wish more people could see you like this.”

 

Okada wishes he could show more people this side of himself, too. Maybe if Shinsuke is by his side, he’ll finally have the confidence to do so.

 

His expression must have changed, because Shinsuke’s smile drops and he tilts his head to the side, his expression torn between reflection and questioning.

 

Then, a slight smile.

 

“You’re going to be a legend one day, you know?” Beat. “The whole world will know your name. They’ll all cheer for you, even more people than today.” Beat. “But right now? You’re young. You may be at the top of your game, but you have the right to slow down sometimes.” His smile widens. “Life doesn’t have to be complicated and calculated all the time.” Okada feels Shinsuke's hand tightening around his. “You can just… let go.”

 

Okada doesn’t realize he’s been holding his breath until it’s knocked right out of him when Shinsuke kisses his jaw. He feels Shinsuke’s lips curl into a smile, and then they’re on his cheek, and is the room spinning or is he just tired from dancing?

 

Shinsuke has a hand on Okada’s chest like he’s trying to find balance, and Okada wants to warn him that it’s not the best idea, as he’s pretty sure he’s going to fall over soon.

 

He almost does when Shinsuke looks up at him again and brushes his free hand over his cheekbone, like he’s studying all the curves of Okada’s face, and then the Earth stops.

 

Shinsuke’s kissing him, slow and soft and so unusual for him, and Okada feels bolder than ever. His hands move almost of their own accord to rest on Shinsuke’s hips, and he kisses back, finally doing what he wants to do rather than what he knows he should. Whitney Houston is still belting in the background and the moment is almost too cliché but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care. He lets himself go.

 

Shinsuke lets out a small laugh and lowers his head, tucking it under Okada’s chin.

 

“See? Sometimes you just have to take the moment as it comes.”

 

Okada smiles.

 

 


End file.
